Hop Sweet Home
Hop Sweet Home is a season 107 episode of HTFF. Plot Lia is running towards her home and quickly go into her kitchen for dinner. Cottonball nearby sees her cooking something and Lia knocked off a carrot off the table. Feels hungry, Cottonball sees and trying to chase down the rolling carrot around the kitchen. Lia is tripped by Cottonball and causing the pan thrown outside the house. The pan hit and melts Slushy slowly nearby. Cottonball finally got the carrot until Lia takes it off her mouth. Pissed Lia puts the carrot away with messed up kitchen in the background, also destroyed foods. Cottonball is locked inside her cage and just given few food pellets. Cottonball seems upset and scared by this. She then aware that her owner forgot to locks the cage. Meanwhile, Lia quickly cleans up the kitchen but later knocked off something, revealed to be a picture of her pet. She later sees the carrot on the table, which make her feel more guilty what she did to Cottonball. Lia trying to apologize but sees Cottonball is no longer in the cage. Cottonball seen quickly hoping away from Lia's house. Lia sees Cottonball and trying to get her back but the deep snow suddenly slows her down. Cottonball is now far away from her owner and begin to tired. A silhouette later appears in front of sleeping Cottonball and decided to picks her up. Cottonball wakes up and sees that she's inside the studio. Snapshot is taking some pictures of her meanwhile Cap is working on the props. Sparky also is working on the magazine of it. Cottonball feels uncomfortable even given some food by Tuna. Cottonball decided to hops away from the studio. Lumpy as their boss wanted them to catch Cottonball. Cap trying to catch her but his feet tied by the wires, causing a spotlight crushes Tuna's head. Lumpy trying to use the wires to catch her but slicing Cap to pieces. He freaks out and accidentally spilled a water into Sparky, which later electrocutes whole studio before explodes. Cottonball just seen hoping at the town and sees some pets playing with their owner. Cagey nearby sees the rabbit and wanted to get her. Chicko thought Cagey is hungry and open the cage for him, but only get smashed by him. Cottonball sees Cagey chasing her and quickly hops away into the fence. Cagey's head is now stuck in the fence and trying to free himself. Cottonball is now picked and saved by someone, also take her into the van. Cottonball somehow feels comfortable until she sees another animals in the cage. It's revealed to be Lifty and Shifty stealing the animals. She now wanted to get back home but Lifty put her into the cage. Meanwhile, Daphne is seen with Isra at the area where Cagey is. Isra sees Cagey targeting him and quickly leaps off from Daphne before Cagey breaks out the fence. The fence pieces anyway impale Daphne's head. Isra leaps into the van and covers Shifty's face. Shifty can't see anything in front of him and loses control of the van. Lifty is confused that Isra suddenly appears until Cagey leaps onto him and bites his neck. Cagey is shredding Lifty apart and also tosses off some cages from the van. Shifty succeed tosses Isra away but he's now directly drives into the cliff. Cottonball is now free from the cage and quickly hops away from the area. Tired and hungry Cottonball trying to hops her way and sees a mansion. The nearby sign shows billionaire Billy with his pets care. Cottonball seems attracted by it until a missing poster flies in front of her, which actually about herself. She looks back at the sign and not sure what's she gonna do. Meanwhile, Lia seems return back to her home with some posters. She still holding the carrot and begin to cry until something approaches behind her. Lia sees her back and shocked when Cottonball is at the door. Cottonball hops into Lia and happily reunites with Lia again. Lia happily feeds her with the carrot and bring her back into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Shifty is survived the fall and trying to get up, until Cagey shows up next to him, ends the episode. As the credits roll, he is heard screaming in pain while Cagey attacking him. Moral "Until one has loved an animal a part of one's soul remains unawakened." Deaths *Slushy is melted by a heated pan. *Tuna's head is crushed by a spotlight. *Cap is sliced to pieces. *Lumpy, Snapshot and Sparky electrocuted and died inside the electrical explosion. *Chicky is smashed to bits by Cagey. *Daphne's head is impaled by broken fence pieces. *Lifty is shredded and mauled by Cagey. *Shifty is mauled by Caged. (off-screen, scream heard) Injuries *Shifty and Cagey is fall off the cliff and survived. Trivia *This marks Isra's debut episode. *The person who takes Cottonball in early of the episode is Lumpy. *Despite have starring role, Lia doesn't appears in middle part of the episode. *Shifty being mauled alive and his scream heard during credit roll is similar to Lumpy's fate in "Pet Peeve". *Lumpy, Lifty and Shifty once again responsible for taking Cottonball far away from Lia. First was happened in Get 'Em Like You See 'Em. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 107 episodes Category:Debut Episodes